We Belong Together
by Pinnk
Summary: I suck at summaries. It's rated M for future chapters. Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

Ashlee White walked down the hall of the Pepsi Arena. She was 5' 9,175 lbs. but was not fat,

she had long blonde hair with light brown highlights, and brown eyes. Today she had a meeting with

Vince McMahon. _" Wow! I can't believe i'm here. I hope i got the job. I am so nervous."_ she

thought to herself. She finally reached the big wooden door of Vince. _" Youcan do this." _she thought.

She was hesitant at first but she slowly knocked.

" Come in." she slowly entered. " Hi, you must be Ashlee White. Please, take a seat."

" Hi Mr. McMahon."

" Please call me Vince. Now, let's get down to business. You will be in a love story line

with Dave Bautista. Tonight you will debut by interfering in Dave's match. He'll introduce you

after his match. Now do you want to you your name or make up a different name?"

"ummmm... I would like to use the name Tracie."

" Ok that's fine. And your entrance theme."

I would like that to be... Dead Girl Superstar by Rob Zombie.

" Ok, great your all set. Dave has your script. So why don't you go get that. His

locker room is on the left two doors down."

"Ok thanks Vince." " No problem."

She walked out of the room and down the hall. She seen Batista's locker room and knocked. She

heared a muffled come in, so she slowly opened the door and walked in.

Dave looked up and saw the most beautiful girl ever. Ashlee was wearing a short destroyed denim Abercrombie

skirt with a pink Abercrombie Brianna beaded baby doll shirt.

" Hey you must be Ashlee White. It's a pleasure to meet you." He stuck out his hand which she gladly accepted.

" Hey. Yes i'm Ashlee and the pleasure is all mine!" He chuckled. " Well here is your script. Read over it so you

know what you'll be doing." After reading it she found out that she will be KISSING him later on the night.

" UUUMMM... are you ok with the whole kissing thing. I mean you might be married and all but I don't have

a boyfriendso i'm ok with it but your wif..." she got cut off.

He laughed "I'm not married. It's ok."

(A/N: This is my first fic. so give me some advice!)


	2. Chapter 2

In just a few minutes, Ashlee was going to make her WWE debut._" OMG! This is so awesome. I so __hope I don't mess up! Uh Oh. The ref made the signal. It's time for me to go out."_ Ashlee raced down to the ring and while the ref was down Triple H was a going for a sledge hammer. Ashlee went into the ring and took the sledge hammer from Triple H, and when he turned around to see who took it, Ashlee hit him in theforehead with the hammer. Ric Flair came over to hit her, but she low-blowed him. Since Dave was still down and Triple H was unconsious, she draged Dave and put his arm over Triple H. She then woke up the ref and jumped out of the ring. _"1,2,3!" _Dave grabed a microphone and Ashlee jumped into the ring.

" If everyone is wondering who this is, it is my new manager Trinity!" Dave announced. He then turned to me and leaned foward and before we kissed he whisperd and asked if I was ready. I sure as hell said yes.

And then he leaneddown and kissed me. We pulled apart and walked to the back with smiles on their face.

" Wow that was awesome!" said Ashlee

"I am glad you had a good time out there."

" It was so cool! I love it here."

Dave chuckled " Some of us are going out in about an hour if you wanna come." He asked as they reached his locker room.

" that sounds cool. Who's goin'?"

" Well... me, Shelton, Jay, Adam, John Cena, Paul, Ric, Trish, and Christy."

" Awesome. I'll go."

" You need a ride?"

" Sure.. I am in room 475."

" I'll be there in an hour."

"awesome. See you in an hour"


	3. Chapter 3

_" Ok, wut should I wear?"_ Ashlee was in her hotel room looking for something to wear for that night. Dave would be there in 30min. After about 10 minutes, when she finally settled on something. She had 20 min. left. She settled on Mandalay Sparkle Flare hip hugging jeans from Hollister, a Balboa Island Babydoll tee that showed alot of cleavage, Hollister co. fragrance, tall double sidded corset boots, and left her hair straight down. Dave was going to be there any minute. _" Knock, Knock,__Knock." _Ashlee went to go get the door. There Dave was in a black button down shirt with black slacks. _" He looks __HOT." _

" Hey Dave. You look GREAT."

" Thank you. You look stunning yourself."

" Thanks. So lets get going."

" Great." They were walking down the hall in an akward silence. Ashlee decided to break the ice when they reached the elevators.

" So... where are we going?"

" There's a club called Topps about 20 min. away. We were going there."

" That's great."

When they got in his Mustang, Metallica was playing super loud.

" You like Metallica?" Asked Ashlee

" Yeah there a good band. I like the song Enter Sandman. Awesome song!"

" Yeah I like that song to. UUUMMM... do you mind if I put the radio on?"

" No go right ahead."

" Thanks." she put on 95.5 the beat on. Drop It Like It Hot was on.

" This is the most annoying song ever." Stated Dave

" No It's not."

" Yeah... It is. We're here. They pulled up to Topps and as soon as they stopped, Ashlee shot out of the car and ran up to the bouncer at the club Entrance. Dave was't that far behind.

When they entered, Balla Baby was playing through out the club.

" Ashlee, what do you want to drink?" Dave said over the music

" Bloody Mary."

"Do you want to meet some of the guys?"

" Sure."

" Come on, i'll introduce you to some guys first." They walked over to a table with more guys than planned. " This isShelton, Jay, Adam, Chris (J), John Layfield, Christy, Trish, Paul.( Big Show), the Bashams, Randy, nad Ric. Guys, this isAshlee White."

" Hey." she heard a chous of hi's.

" Hey."

" Come on Dave, let's go dance." said Ashlee

" Ok, but don't you want a drink?"

" I'll get one later." With that, they went to the dance floor. Get Low came on and they started dancing.

" Your a good dancer, Ashlee."

" Thanks. so are you." when the song finished they went and got 2 Bloody Mary's.

_2 A.M._

Ashlee was so drunk, she could barely walk. Dave pretty much only had 2 beers, so he wasn't drunk.

" Hey Ashlee, I think I should take you back to your hotel room now."

" No"

" Yeah... Come on." seeing she was stubborn, he lifted her up over his shoulder and carried her to his car. After 20 min. of

driving and 5 min. of walking, they got to her hotel room.

" Ashlee, do you have your room key?"

" No it was in the jacket I lent Christy."

" So... you can't get into your room?"

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooppppppppppppppppppppeeeeeeee."

Dave sighed. " Ok come on. Your going to my room."

" yay. We go to your room and I get to Fuck you."

Dave started to laugh." No, I don't think so. We're goin' because your locked out remember?"

" OOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Ashlee slurred


	4. Chapter 4

_Read and REVIEW! Please!_


End file.
